In the course of endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures, it is common to irrigate or suction an area within a patient to remove blood, vapors, and the like that result from the procedure. To control the flow of fluid into and out of the body, endoscopic and laparoscopic equipment includes ports, lines and the like which are interconnected to external equipment by on-off valves. The surgeon selectively actuates these valves to irrigate or suction the patient.
FIG. 1 shows a spring clip stopcock valve 10 that is designed for use in certain special procedures in hospitals and laboratories. That illustrated valve is exemplary of the types of valves presently used in connection with endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures. As shown in FIG. 1, spring clip stopcock valve 10 includes body 12, plug valve member 14, handle 16 and spring clip 18. Spring clip 18 is arranged about body 12 so as to retain the plug valve member 14 in the body.
Plug valve member 14 is frusto-conical in design and extends through apertures in the top and bottom of the body 12. Leak-tightness is attempted by maintaining close tolerances between the valve member and the body cavity receiving the valve member and through use of lubricating material to occlude space between opposing surfaces of those components. These prior valves however often leaked during use, creating an unclean and unsanitary environment and, more seriously, posing grave health concerns such as the transmission of HIV, hepatitis and the like to medical personnel.
These prior valves are routinely cleaned and sterilized for each use. Consequently, they require regular lubrication, typically prior to each use, clearly an inconvenient procedure. Use of a lubricant also often will result in undesired transmission of the lubricant material to a patient.
Further, because of the close tolerances between parts, these prior valves will typically leak more if replacement components are used. Thus, if a component requires replacement, the entire whole valve assembly is often disposed of rather than attempting to replace the defective component.
Other valves used for endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,897; 4,567,880; 4,668,215; 5,290,308; 5,292,305; 5,322,503; 5,347,992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,836. In general the valves used are similar to those described above or are complex valve assemblies (e.g., spring loaded valves) involving numerous components.
There is therefore a need for simple valve assembly that at least minimizes, if not eliminates, the risk of leakage while yielding a valve that provides for smooth and easy operation. Moreover, there is a need for a valve which can be easily and simply repaired, cleaned and sterilized by the user. Further, there is a need for a valve that at least minimizes, and preferably does not require, the use of lubricants.